


Double Date

by yellowstar128



Series: Earth-128 [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Wonder Woman (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 08:16:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1933620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowstar128/pseuds/yellowstar128
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lois meets Bruce and Diana. (Year 5)</p>
<p>Inspired by the Lois and Clark episode with Bob and Carol. Bits of the Trinity story by Matt Wagner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Date

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The AU and OCs are mine; the rest belongs to DC Comics.

Clark was sitting at his desk at the Daily Planet, today's paper open to the business section in front of him. The headline read "WE Purchases 5 GBS Properties". The article was really no more than a glorified press release and didn't even say which five properties Wayne Entertainment, a division of Wayne Enterprises, was buying. Clark picked up the phone on his desk and dialed a familiar number.

A deep voice answered the phone. "No."

"How do you know what I was going to ask? You didn't even say hello!" Clark said.

"You called from work at a time you know I'm dealing with Wayne Enterprises business the day after we announced we're buying out part of the  _Daily Planet_ 's parent company. It wasn't a stretch."

"Can you give me anything?" Clark asked.

There was a long pause before the reply. "Not right now. Call back after five."

Clark could help but grin; it wasn't a no. "Great. So, how have you been?"

Clark's question was met with silence.

"Let me guess, you've already exceeded your daily word allowance?" Clark joked.

"I'm saving up for our conversation later." Bruce replied and hung up.

Clark laughed and placed the handset back on the receiver. Clark looked over at his wife's desk in time to see her hang-up her phone too.

"We've got to find another couple to hangout with." Lois said. "That was an invitation to mud wrestling Friday night."

Clark cringed.

"How about you?" Lois asked nodding to his phone.

"I was just calling a friend of mine at Wayne Enterprises to see if I could get more information on this." Clark said waving the business section.

Lois perked up "You get anything?"

"He said to call back later."

"Good friend?" Lois asked with a weird look on her face.

"Yeah." Clark replied cautiously.

"Is he married?" Lois asked.

"Engaged. Why?" Clark asked

"I've been thinking, Clark. If we really want couple friends, then we're going to have to look outside the  _Planet_  because let's face it, we've exhausted all of the options here. And I realized I don't have many friends that fit that criteria, so it's up to you." The look in Lois' eyes made it clear she was serious.

Clark thought for a minute. He knew a few people that met those qualifications: two people in a serious relationship that weren't totally insane. Clark sighed almost too softly to hear. "I guess I could talk to his fiancée."

"Thank you." Lois grinned.

* * *

The following Friday Lois and Clark were in their kitchen putting dinner together for their double date with Clark's friends.

"Why aren't we going out to dinner?" Lois asked as she tossed a salad, the only thing Clark would let her do in the kitchen.

"You'll see." Clark replied with a mysterious smirk while plating the main course.

"You know, you haven't even told me your friends' names." Lois probed suspiciously.

"I haven't?" Clark asked unconcerned.

Lois sighed in frustration.

_Knock, Knock_

"Why don't you get that while I finish up here?" Clark suggested nodding in the direction of the door.

"Sure." Lois agreed, as she was pretty much the opposite of a domestic goddess and Clark was much more competent in the kitchen. She quickly checked her hair in the hall mirror and took a calming breath before opening the front door.

Standing on the other side of the door were a beautiful man and woman, both over 6 feet, with ebony hair and blue eyes. Lois didn't fail to recognize them. They'd been in the paper a lot recently, Bruce Wayne and his fiancée Diana Prince.  _Friend at Wayne Enterprises my eye._  Lois thought.

"Hi, you must be Lois." Diana said with a genuine smile. Bruce stood silently next to her with laughter teasing the corners of his mouth.

"Yes, please come in." Lois said realizing there had been an awkward pause when she opened the door and was shocked speechless.

Clark joined them in the entrance while Lois was hanging up their January coats.

"Bruce. Diana." Clark smiled wide shaking hands with Bruce and briefly hugging Diana. "Glad you could make it."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later they were all sitting at the table eating dinner in an uncomfortable silence.

Lois was the first to break. "So, how do you all know each other?" She asked and the awkward feeling in the room swelled.

"Clark and I actually met in Nepal when we were in college." Bruce volunteered.

"Nepal?" Lois was surprised.

Bruce nodded.

"Our paths crossed several times after that and we eventually struck up an odd friendship." Clark added.

"And did you meet Clark through Bruce?" Lois asked Diana, falling into reporter mode to cope with the situation.

"No actually, I met Bruce through Clark." Diana replied with a small smile.

"Really? Then how did you meet Clark?" Lois questioned.

"A little bird told me where to find him." Diana replied honestly.

Clark burst out laughing and Bruce smirked.

Lois didn't get the joke.

"One of my powers is the ability to communicate with animals." Diana explained. "The birds literally led me to Superman one day."

Lois couldn't decide what surprised her more, that Diana, and Bruce, if his lack of surprise was any indication, were aware that Clark was Superman, or the fact that Diana had powers too.

"I'm sorry, Lois. I didn't make proper introductions. Lois, I'd like you to meet my good friends Wonder Woman and Batman."

Lois quickly moved through shock, disbelief, and uncertainty to curiosity and surprise.

"Our apologies for the deception, Lois." Bruce said. "We couldn't pass up the opportunity to see your face when you found out."

"Bruce has something of a warped sense of humor." Clark added.

Diana nodded and Bruce just shrugged.

"Wonder Woman?" Lois asked in confirmation.

Diana nodded.

"And Batman?"

Bruce gave the smallest affirmative dip of his head.

"And you're all friends?" Lois continued in surprise.

They nodded.

"You guys hang-out with any other capes I should know about?" Lois clipped.

Bruce, Clark, and Diana shared a significant look.

"Individually or as a group?" Diana finally asked.

"Both." Lois demanded.

"As a group, only the Flash and one of the Green Lanterns. Individually, we all have our own network of allies we call on when the need arises. I would imagine some people exist in all of our networks, Martian Manhunter for example, but the occasion has not yet arisen where we have all been required at the same time." Diana replied as diplomatically as possible, she was a princess after all.

Lois was surprised, but more at herself for not thinking of it sooner than the actual revelations.

"You guys don't have regular meetings at some secret clubhouse or anything do you?" Lois joked.

"Third Wednesday of the month, emergencies permitting." Bruce admitted.

Lois gaped. "How is it no one had noticed this before?" Lois wondered aloud.

"Discretion and luck." Bruce replied honestly.

The regular meetings were kind of new, only becoming necessary in the last year or so with the increase of non-localized criminal activity. They weren't a team per se but they could all see it was going that way; it was only a matter of time.

"That's why were eating in tonight, to reduce the risk of people making a connection between your secret identities." Lois deduced.

"Mostly, the rest is because Bruce and Diana are celebrities and none of us wanted to deal with the paparazzi." Clark replied and the other couple nodded.

Lois gave Clark a look that promised they'd be  _talking_  later.

Silence fell again for a little while and Clark was the one to break this time.

"How is the wedding planning going?" He asked the other couple.

"We're eloping." Diana declared.

"What?" Clark demanded.

"Do you have any idea how complicated wedding planning is when the groom is the most famous man in town?" Diana asked. "It's a nightmare. I've given up."

Bruce smiled softly at her and laid a comforting hand on hers. "Unfortunately, Diana's right; it's been a nightmare."

"When did you guys decide this? I just saw you last week, you didn't say anything!" Clark cried.

"Yesterday." Diana admitted. "When the _second_ florist leaked the details to the tabloids."

"So we've decided to have an intimate ceremony on Wayne family real estate." Bruce revealed.

"The Manor?" Clark asked.

"Maybe." Diana said.

"But we have a few other sufficiently private properties in the US to consider too." Bruce said, mostly to Diana.

"We considered running off to the little Mediterranean island Bruce owns but then we'd have to deal with international marriage regulations and that kind of defeated the purpose." Diana said.

Lois watched the conversation with fascination.

"We'll let you know of course, so you can come." Diana smiled at both of them, making sure Lois knew she was including her in that.

Bruce nodded. "It would be odd to get married without a best man after all."

Clark froze and looked at Bruce. Silence fell for a moment and they shared a meaningful look.

"I would love to." Clark said with a huge farm boy grin.

Lois was kind of surprised; they really were good friends.

"Just out of curiosity, who is going to be your maid of honor?" Lois asked, thinking it would be maybe Hawkgirl, man finding a bridesmaid dress for her would be difficult.

"My friend Etta Candy." Diana smiled. "She was thrilled to be asked, I guess she was worried I was going to ask Hawkgirl or Black Canary or someone like that, but Etta was one of my first friends in Man's World and I can't imagine having anyone else fill the role."

Lois couldn't help but smile. Diana was genuinely a nice person despite the fact that she was a warrior princess about to marry a billionaire.

"I'm surprised you didn't ask Dick or Gordon." Clark commented to Bruce.

"It would be a little difficult for a thirteen-year-old or a man who technically can't know who I am to perform some of the duties required of a best man." Bruce laughed.

"Dick is your foster son, right?" Lois asked. "What does he think of you getting married?"

Bruce smiled. "He's thrilled. He adores Diana, thinks she's the best thing since sliced bread. Thinks she'll lighten me up, and I'll go easier on him in training."

A few more pieces clicked into place for Lois. Dick Grayson was Robin.

"Who knows though, I am a warrior born." Diana joked.

"Speaking of kids, what do you think of these sidekicks that are popping up all over the place, Robin and now Batgirl, those two boys with Aquaman, and the ones with Flash and Green Arrow, what are they, Speedy and Kid Arrow or something like that?" Lois asked Diana, her and Clark being the last major holdouts in the sidekick department.

Tension rose at the table and Diana sighed.

"Have you ever met Robin?" Diana asked.

Lois shook her head no.

"Most people never will, they hear about Batman taking a preteen out with him to patrol the Gotham night and scream child endangerment. But I have never heard anyone who has met him ever say that, including Commissioner Gordon. Why? Because he is an exceptional young person who does his job better than most people twice his age could, most of the sidekicks are like that, incredibly capable and responsible. They aren't just random kids chosen off the street; they've chosen this path for themselves and their mentors provide irreplaceable training, resources, and support for them. I can say with some certainty that they are all supported by mentors that take not just their safety but their futures very seriously." Diana replied.

"Whenever you guys go public with this team of yours, you should have her do the PR." Lois said with a grin. They all smiled, and Bruce squeezed Diana's hand under the table for her support of Robin.

All in all, dinner went pretty smoothly. Just 2 couples getting to know each other.

* * *

"How about a board game?" Clark asked after clearing dinner from the table.

"Sure." Diana shrugged good-naturedly. "What do you have?"

"Monopoly?" Clark asked x-raying the closet the games were in from the table.

"I think Bruce might have an advantage at that one." Lois smirked.

"Risk?" Clark asked.

"With an Amazon?" Bruce raised an eyebrow.

"Scrabble?" Clark continued.

"I hate that game. I don't even know why we have it!"

"I like it." Clark defended. "But I can spell too."

Lois gave her husband a withering look.

"We have a deck of cards too." Clark tried.

"Poker?" Bruce suggested.

"Clark won't play with me anymore." Lois huffed.

Bruce and Diana looked at the farm boy.

"She cheats. She has to. No one is that good at poker." Clark rambled desperately.

Lois smiled wide and not very innocently. "Army brat."

"How about charades?" Diana suggested.

Clark and Lois looked at each other and shrugged.

"Sure." Clark said.

Bruce looked down at his wine glass. "I'm going to need a refill." He said glumly.

Lois grabbed a few sheets of paper off the printer in the other room and tore it into strips.

"Anything goes or a specific category?" Clark asked.

"Category, I think" Diana replied.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"What category?" Lois asked after handing everyone an equal number of strips of paper.

"Movies?" Clark tried.

"I'm not big on movies." Bruce said kind of sadly.

"TV?" Diana tried.

"I haven't had time to watch TV in years." Clark said.

"Me neither." Bruce and Lois said in near unison.

"Books?" Lois tried.

"I'm afraid I'm not very up to date on the literature of Man's World." Diana admitted.

"Music?" Bruce tried.

"I think it's safe to say none of us have the same taste in music." Lois said looking around.

Silence descended on the group again.

"Wow, this is really sad." Lois said. "And by sad I mean pathetic."

Clark laughed. "I guess we all get pretty busy with other things."

"I didn't even make an appearance this week as Diana Prince. I was working 20 hour days doing disaster relief in Southeast Asia." Diana sighed.

"The GBS buyout and a couple of Arkham escapes earlier in the week had me extra busy." Bruce admitted.

"I've been busy pounding the pavement this week on the Senate corruption story that broke Tuesday and then yesterday I was kidnapped and that always shoots the day to hell." Lois sighed.

"I don't even know where to start." Clark said. "This week was crazy. The mudslides in the Northwest, the riots in the Northern Africa, the corruption piece Lois mentioned, wildfires in Florida, Killer Frost's escape Wednesday, the list goes on."

"I think this is the first date Bruce and I have had since our engagement." Diana admitted thinking back.

"Unless you count joint missions or the evening we went to Dick's soccer game, I think you're right." Bruce replied.

"Do you think it's easier for you heroes to have a relationship with another hero or someone not in the life?" Lois asked after a moment thinking about the similar and different challenges between her relationship with her husband and the engaged couple in front of her.

"I think it depends on the couple." Bruce replied.

Diana nodded. "What really matters is if both parties are willing to put the work into it."

"I guess in that way it's not that different from a lot of relationships." Lois said.

"No." Clark said. "In some ways, it's like being in a relationship with a doctor or cop or firefighter who's especially dedicate to their job and on call all the time."

"Add in the secret identity complications and it doesn't really matter if it's one hero or two, it's a mess." Diana said thinking of her recent challenges adjusting to being Diana Prince.

All thoughts of games for forgotten and the conversation progressed naturally from there, the stupid reasons they'd given to escape some situation to save the day, Bruce's ability to slip out of a room unnoticed, and half a dozen other things they couldn't talk about with anyone else. And when Bruce announced they needed to leave at eleven no one tried to hide the fact that it was because he wanted to make a late patrol. It was nice.

* * *

"That was actually a fairly enjoyable evening." Lois said as they loaded the dishwasher after their guests had left. "Are any of your other Super Friends married?"

Clark sighed.

* * *

**I LOVE REVIEWS!**


End file.
